Confessions of an Accidental Criminal
by YukiIshiko
Summary: Yuki Ishiko wants to know, WHY her? Here's one theory why... heehee. Mostly about my OC.


**A/N: This is just a little short thing I had rattling around in my brain. **

**Short start:**

Wrong place, wrong time.

People say it happens all the time but typically it's not the same person. That's what makes it so sad or unfortunate. For Yuki Ishiko, however, it really does happen all the time. It seemed that every time something happened, she got trapped in some problem she couldn't get out of. It was enough to make her cry and yet if she did more trouble would no doubt ensue.

Yuki is thinking about her penchant for getting mixed up in trouble when she suddenly falls down flat. Disoriented, Yuki sits up and looks around. There is a body lying next to hers. A closer look proved that the body was a male, and that he was probably about her age. Just as Yuki puts her hand out to check if he is okay or not, a chain grabs her wrist and jerks her violently to the side. The boy is hauled up too and Yuki finds herself traveling in the impossibly fast way of the ninja.

Yuki groans when she sees a prison cell. She grabs hold of the walls and tries to stay out, but the guards are much stronger and kick her in anyway. The boy is thrown in after her, much to her dismay. He was still out cold, so his limp form crushes her onto the floor. She struggles to get him somewhere else. After what seems like forever, she manages to toss him over onto his back next to her. Yuki then gasps in horror.

She recognized that face. It had been a while since she had seen it, but there could be no doubt in her mind. Irritated, Yuki stands up and kicks at the boy's side. "Sasuke!" she whispers. No response. She kicks and yells louder, "Sasuke, get up!"

Groggily, Sasuke sits up and grouches, "What do you want woman? I don't have time for your stupid games."

Yuki grits her teeth. "We're in jail you idiot. Care to tell me why?"

Sasuke shrugs. "You did something illegal again?"

Yuki slaps at him, but her pathetic hits have no effect on him. "No I did NOT! I have no idea why I am here."

Before they can discuss anything else, both prisoners are delivered to a room full of cloaked and hooded people. It appears to be a courtroom. Yuki listens to the charges against Sasuke with curious ears.

Trespassing. Theft of food. Theft of weapons. Lying. Making a scene in public places. Attempted murder. Being inebriated in public. … The list seems to go on forever. Yuki looks at Sasuke with skepticism. "Did you really do all of that?"

Sasuke says. "Hn. Of course not. They always add more so it sounds more impressive."

Yuki stills when she hears the list of crimes she is accused of.

Assisting a criminal. Hiding a criminal. Engaging in felonies. Encouraging theft of property. Vandalism. Attempting to help a criminal escape.

Yuki is too shocked to hear much else. When the reading of charges is over with, Yuki and Sasuke are asked how they plead. Sasuke says he is probably guilty of some, but not guilty on others. After a brief vote, it is decided that Sasuke should go free. They all look at Yuki, who says she has no idea how she got so many charges against her. She pleads not guilty to all, saying if any were true it was without her knowledge entirely. After a short vote, the decision is that she be thrown in jail for a time no less than three months.

Yuki is stunned. "Three months? For what exactly?"  
Nothing else is said, Yuki is merely dragged away and put into jail.

After about a month, Yuki is released. She receives an apology and is informed that the wrong charges were read for her. She was actually only accused of helping a criminal unintentionally, for which the penalty was a warning! Yuki leaves the jail with a sense of mounting irritation.

**Why did things like that always happen to her?!**

_Somewhere not here but not too far away …_

_*************************************_

Sasuke checks his radar from his super cool hideout. According to it, there was another chance to get Yuki into trouble. With the push of a button, Yuki finds herself among people being locked up for illegally selling their bodies. Horrified, Yuki tries to tell the people she is NOT one of them. She doesn't do that sort of thing! They don't listen, and shove her in with the rest.

Sasuke cackles. It was always funny to watch Yuki flounder. He would send someone to clear the matter up in a week or so. For now, he would watch her try to convince everyone she was innocent. It was really too bad that she didn't know how many people worked for him. She would never get the one-up over him simply because he was better connected than she was.

It was a dishonest and unfair way to play.

_No one ever accused Sasuke of being fair._

**~~~~~~~End!**


End file.
